1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system processing, and more particularly to an automated information handling component compatibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are built from a wide variety of components that provide a variety of different functions with a variety of different capabilities. Enterprises and individuals leverage this flexibility by selecting information handling systems on a cost and performance basis. For example, an individual who uses an information handling system for web browsing and multimedia viewing may purchase a system with more expensive graphics components, while an individual who uses an information handling system for word processing and spreadsheet analysis may purchase a system with more expensive processing and memory components and only a basic graphics system. As another example, enterprises purchase server information handling systems with similar considerations that balance network and storage capabilities. For instance, an enterprise might purchase basic server systems to work in tandem to support an e-commerce website and a more expensive server system to manage and administer the e-commerce website resources. The more expensive server system typically includes more processing capabilities and built-in redundancy to protect against system outages.
Often, more expensive information handling systems include “bells and whistles” that provide additional functionality. One example is extra wireless networking capabilities to support peripherals through wireless communications. For instance, wireless display interfaces are found in some portable information handling systems. As another example, Bluetooth and other wireless personal area networking interfaces support wireless communications with keyboard, mouse and other peripheral devices. Another close range communication device is a near field communication (NFC) device that provides “tap” communications with radio communications. NFC devices have found their way into mobile telephone information handling systems as a convenient way to transfer information over short distances, such as business cards, phone numbers or music playlists. NFC devices have also found their way into a variety of peripheral devices to store configuration and networking information for the peripheral devices. For instance, an enterprise might put wireless local area network information for a projector display on an NFC device disposed in a display so that an end user can retrieve the configuration information with an NFC communication and apply the configuration information to use the projector display. Although wireless communications capabilities simplify an end user's interaction with information handling systems and peripherals, these wireless capabilities too often go unused because end users either do not know that the capabilities are present or do not understand how to use the wireless capabilities.